Kinacha, Keeper of Monstrosities
Kinacha, Keeper of Monstrosities, is the God of Secrets and Forbidden Knowledge, holding one of the most powerful sources of knowledge in Myth, possibly even more than Astalia or Lilian. Kinacha is of neither gender, although he sounds masculine when he "speaks". History Kinacha spent the last five years in seclusion, researching ancient battle strategies and the locations of powerful weapons. Kinacha understood his limits, and knew that he was going to require a plan for battle. Kinacha's legion of Seekers has been armed with the weapons of old, and kept hidden. Kinacha's haunting past has made a great mark on him as a whole, causing him to become completely immune to insanity or any attacks which tamper with his mind, having experienced far greater pain. He is known to use minions, which he sometimes possesses, to do his work. His original appearance involved himself becoming greatly annoyed by Zukra's out-of-control demons, where he reveals that he thinks that both Traxis and Aldis are fools. Later, after meeting Astalia and challenging her to take a trip through the museum, Alorn showed up to take the challenge himself. Alorn eventually made it through the museum, even as the embodiment of insanity barely able to hold against the horrors within, and claimed the sphere of corruption from one of the books inside. It is unknown currently how he came to attain the sphere of corruption, although it can be assumed that he did not know it was part of his collection. It also is unknown how Alorn harbored knowledge of this tome's contents, so much of the sphere remains a mystery. It is possible that it was a former sphere Alorn had encountered before, or an ancient enemy of the sphere of insanity. Personality Kinacha could be considered evil by most, as he has murdered countless mortals and demigods for the knowledge that they kept. Kinacha craves knowledge, and hordes all the knowledge he can collect in endless numbers of books and tomes. Very few ever get the opportunity to read these tomes, as Kinacha only allows those he deems worthy to look upon them. Even so, those deemed worthy have never escaped with their sanity intact, leaving them gibbering messes. Due to this sanity-draining effect, Kinacha's minions are either mindless slaves or savage beasts. Some of these savage beasts are dubbed letter giants, inky creatures spawned from the tomes of Kinacha. Destroying them is one of few ways to bypass Kinacha's mental barriers; It will send mild pain to his conscience, allowing for a breach. The letter giants can be considered a fraction of a part of him or his collection. He also can call upon numerous artifacts and runes to his aid, summoning many objects and entities in order to assist him in battle or simply grant him more knowledge that he craves. The artifacts contained are very powerful, and are known to contain some of the most unknown thoughts to ever exist in Myth. Only a few have been retrieved, if any. Appearance Kinacha manifests in the form of a large, black building known as the Museum of Monstrosities. The exterior of the building resembles an enormous mausoleum, while the inside is rumored to stretch on for miles. Although the true contents of the Museum are unknown, the now-insane gods who had journeyed within speak of great doors of bone, hundreds of lines of shelves, each holding millions of tomes, with one grand chamber in the center of the Museum. When the gibberish-spitting madmen of the Museum attempt to speak of the Grand Chamber further, a mysterious force strikes them down immediately, ending their lives.Category:Traxis